chaosorderfandomcom-20200214-history
Kyle
Best known for his primary OC Elyk Karasagi, he has been an active member of the Naruto RP site, Chaos_Order, since he joined April 8th, 2008. History While not a member as long as many of the other RPers on the site, Kyle has still managed to become quite well known around the site. Whether this is due to his ability to RP or because of his weirdness is still being debated. He first joined as a girl, mainly due to a misunderstanding with one of the other RPers, Shuji. This guise was kept up for nearly a year before a general unmasking by another RPer, Omori. This also happens to be one of those rare incidents where you could blame it on Omori, and it actually is his fault. Since then, Kyle is known universally as a male with a preference to Female CCs and OCs. He also takes part in the site’s Bleach section, although more sparingly than the main site itself. He actively talks in the SB, or Shout Box, at the bottom of the site, using it to spread whatever randomness he can. Personality Kyle’s personality can be fickle, but he’s generally accepting of everyone. Sometimes however he does things that ticks others off, or else discovers someone else being a butthole. Despite this, Elyk has made a few friends, namely the site’s Root Admin, Zaku, and others such as the Tora RPer, and his sister the Kin RPer, as well as Shuji, Omutsu, and Oro (Orochimaru). RPer Relations Zaku At first these two had very little to do with one another, until the introduction of Zaku’s Nami OC, which Kyle soon turned into a story arc with his primary OC Elyk Karasagi. After this, these two have become close friends both on and off the site, becoming teammates on the popular PS3 game Resident Evil 5, and promptly forming a close bond that allows them to kick Majini ass with ease. Seijun Much like Zaku, these two had very little between them, but, after certain events that have since been forgotten, these two have formed a fast friendship that has since lead to several Arcs involving many of their characters together. Seij, as Kyle calls him, has also declared Kyle to be 1337 at find pics for whatever you need, a fact both have found useful to no end. Kin Though not the friends that Kyle is with her brother, Kyle and Kin have learned to be nice to each other and are far from enemies. Mainly due to Seijun, and in small part to Zaku, they have begun interacting more and more. Dae To describe their relationship is…difficult. One moment they can be getting along just fine, the next they’re at each other’s throats. Then they turn around and it’s like it never happened at all. Characters Canon Characters *Hanabi Hyuuga *Kimimaro Kaguya *Tayuya *Ino Yamanaka *Shino Aburame *Deidara *Nidaime Raikage (Edo Tensei) *Pakura (Edo Tensei) Original Characters or “Narutofied” Characters from other Universes *Elyk Karasagi *Lamia Hebichan *Keiji Hasaki *Reido Kairaishi *Nero the Sable *Sephiroth *Naraku *Koumori Honda *Loli Tensaiji *Chicchai Sakana *Orihime Inoue *Mumei *Ami and Mami Futami *Yochimu Karasagi *Emiri *Soudai Myoushu *Aonisai Myoushu *Raidi Raikou *Enshi *Sarah Kerrigan *Hine-Tu-Whenua *Okuribi Makaze *Kohaku *Xuutria Zhatl *Yin, of the Hebinin *Yumi Jigokumimi *Motochika Chosokabe *Admiral Shiokaze *Kikyou *Suiyaku *Sessa Kiriishi *Hojo Other Characters *Bulma Briefs - DBZ RP, Dead RP *Kairi - KH RP, Dead RP Category:RPers Category:Male RPers